The Horrible Tape
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Its Valentine's day for a group of friends but they have their problems, a guy who doesnt know what to get his pregnant girlfriend and a couple who was a tape not meant for them


One-shot for...

_DivaliciousDooL_

Hope this is to your liking

The oc Mara does not belong to me but oc Stephanie does

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

On every year, once a month was a holiday that many around the world celebrated. Different Cultures spent the day different from one another such as one would celebrate with with chocolate and gifts on one day while others would celebrate with two days, with the girls giving the gifts on the first then the men replying to them next day, and red decorated hearts every where.

This Holiday goes by many names such as

St. Valentine

San Valentin

St. Valentines day

White day

Day of Love and Friendship

Lovers day

But most people know is as Valentine's Day, This day happens within February on the 14th. The season in which in hales in the ending of Winter so the days soon begin to get longer and the sun shines it rays on the earth much longer with the nights shortening. In the small town of East Mistwell, the folks in the stores were setting up the red decoration and the cards were selling like hot cakes. This Holiday made a lot of money due to the many things that were offered as gifts.

One man was walking down the street smiling as he took in the sight of the streets, today was his one year anniversary with his girlfriend that he met while she was making her debut to the WWE.

Tonight was going to be specail, just two of them alone.

**Flashback**

_John was walking down the hallways of the arena as his match wasn't on until later so he decided to walk around then he spotted Stephanie with someone he didnt know so he walked over._

_"John"Stephanie said smiling._

_"Hey so who's this?"He asked smiling at the other girl._

_"This is Mara and she's joining the red team"She replied._

_"Hi, its nice to meet you"Mara said smiling._

_"Its nice t meet you too Mara"John said._

_Stephanie then spoke up and said Mara was debuting soon so they needed to get ready, John watched the two walk off with a smile._

_"Mara"he mumbled with a goofy smile._

**Flashback Ended**

The name of our guy is John Cena who was on his way to see his girlfriend Mara who had something special planned for the two since Mara's friend Stephanie was spending the night at Beth's. Mara and Stephanie brought a big house together and once John got with Mara, he moved in as well. They were apart of a large gang who love hanging out and spending time together.

John stopped at a cafe as he wanted some coffee, once he got it and left the cafe, he noticed Punk was sitting on a bench looking all worried as a good friend he walked over to find out what was wrong. You see, John is a kind hearted man who would do anything for his friends.

"Punk"

"Hey John"

John sat next to Punk and offered him some coffee, he took it and gulped it down. John wondered what was up with him so he took the cup and placed it in the bin.

"So whats up with you?"John asked as he leaned forward.

"You know its Valentimes day, I havent got Steph a gift yet"Punk explained as he let out a sigh.

Punk was dating Stephanie which is best friends with Mara, like her and John. Punk and Steph met in the WWE while doing a major storyline about being a big heel couple like Edge and Lita, the reason why Punk hadnt got her anything yet is because he is unsure due to Stephanie is pregant with his child. The day they found out was funny as Punk had fainted, it was a surprise to everyone but they were happy.

**Flashback**

_Punk was walking to the gorilla post as he was ready to go out and do a promo but was stopped by Kelly Kelly who looked out of breath._

_"Hey whats up blondie?"he asked._

_"Mara wants you now"Kelly replied._

_He knew not to keep the girl waiting so he told them to do the match first then he would go out and do it, as he walked with Kelly to find Mara, he wondered what was wrong then he noticed the blonde had lead him to the medic room. She opened the door to reveal Mara looking worried as John rubbed her shoulders and Steph was laying on the bed as the medic looked her over._

_"What happened?"he asked as he panicked._

_"Me and her were walking to catering then suddenly she fainted so I took her here and he asked me if anything else had happened"Mara replied._

_"Did anything else happen?"_

_"Yere, she was sick this morning and she got real moody at me over something silly"_

_Punk was now very worried as he moved closer to Stephanie, he noticed the smiling._

_'Why is he smiling?'he thought._

_"Alright I got good news, Steph is fine"He started as he sat down at his desk._

_"And what else?"John asked._

_"And congrats, you have a baby on the way"he said facing John due to he thought John was the father._

_Punk was shocked and he fainted, everyone looked at him before John got down and tried to wake him up but he couldnt so he tried everything until he gave up._

_"Im guessing he's the father"_

_"Yup"Mara replied smiling as she moved closer to Steph who was sleeping._

_"Your going to be a mother"Mara said as she looked a John who smiled at her._

**Flashback Ended**

"Look Punk Ill help you out, you been a great friend and helped me with Mara"John said smiling as he stood up as did Punk.

"Thank you so much"Punk replied as he hugged John.

When John started to date Mara, he knew he needed help with their first proper date so he called in the help of her best friend and his good friend, Stephanie and Punk. The reason why he needed help was he forgot to set something up.

**Flashback**

_John was panicking when he remember that he asked Mara out to a proper first date and he had nothing planned so he tried calling restuarants but they were booked full already, he was such a fool so he one thing left that could help._

_Taking his phone out and dialled some numbers._

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Punk this is John, how you?"John said into the phone._

_"Im good you John?"_

_"Freaking out, I told Mara i have a date prepared but I dont so I need help"__  
_

_"Well leave it to me and Steph to get it done"_

_"Thanks so much Punk"_

_"No problem John, bye"_

_"Bye"_

_John was glad he had helped from friends he knew he could trust, once it was getting close to time, he picked Mara up and drove to the direction Punk had sent him. He hoped they had done something good but when he pulled up the cliff, he was shocked._

_Punk and Stephanie were dressed as waiters and set up a moonlit dinner underneath the stars, they made a four course dinner which was beautiful in their eyes._

_"John this has been the best night ever"Mara said as she kissed him._

_"Only the best for you"John replied._

_He held up a thumbs up to Punk and Stephanie behind her back, they smiled at him as they walked back to the car to leave the two in peace._

**Flashback Ended**

Punk and John began looking for half an hour but so far they could not find anything until Punk pointed out a baby store.

"She's pregant so I could get her something for the baby"He explained.

"That could work"John replied.

So both men walked into the store but stopped when they noticed there were no men but only females, John wanted to turn back as the smiles they were sending the two were blinding. A women approached them with a smile and a name tag saying Michelle.

"How can I help you men?"she asked nicely.

"Im looking for something for my girlfriend to give today"Punk answered as he looked around.

"Awww thats nice of you, the clothes are on the left, one pieces to the right and shoes straight ahead"

With that said, Punk and John went straight ahead trying to ignore the women who looked at them with adoring faces and smiles as it creeped them out. After a few minutes, John was on the floor as all the baby clothes made him dizzy.

"Punk pick something"He moaned as he looked up.

Punk was looking around as he stood near John, this was so difficult for him then suddenly he saw the perfect gift so he ran over, leaving a confused John. Punk was in the shoe section and held a tiny pair of shoes that were black and white. Punk lit up like a christmas tree as he looked at them, his mind was racing with thoughts of joy.

"Ive got it"He said smiling.

John was happy for him then he stood up and walked over to his friend.

"That looks good"John said as he placed a hand on Punk's back.

"Thanks John fro helping, you can go to Mara now"Punk replied with a smirk.

John let out a scream of excitement before saying sorry to the women who gave him annoyed looks and then he ran out of the shop and all the way back to the smiled at his friend then he made his way to the counter and paid for the small shoes, he walked back to the bench when he picked up a small red marker pen and drew X's on the shoes.

"Straight Edge"

Punk leaned back and looked at the sky, he was grateful to have a friend like John. Getting up, he soon made his way back to his place so he could wrap up Stephanie's gift, he was so excited to be a father.

**Meanwhile at the house..**

Mara was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee as the day had begun, John was already out so she had time to get everything ready. She looked over to one of the doors and watched it opened, she smiled at her friend Stephanie who was carrying a night bag.

"Morning"she said with a smile.

"Morning Steph"Mara replied.

Stephanie sat down and took a sip of the orange juice that was already lay out for her, she was going to go round Beth for the night as Mara had something planned for John.

"So you excited?"Steph asked.

"Of course, this will be a great night"Mara replied with a grin.

The girls soon started talking about the baby that was inside Steph, they both remembered the day Punk found out and it was still funny. Mara looked at the time and stood up.

"Well its time to clean"

"Alright, well I better be going then"Stephanie said as she stood up.

Mara walked Stephanie to the door and opened it to reveal Beth who had her fist up.

"I was just about to knock"she said with a smile.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Mara"

"Indeed Steph"

Both girls hugged in out as Beth picked up the night bag and soon Beth and Steph were gone so it left Mara by herself. She started cleaning the the house to make sure it was clean and nice, she didnt want John to come home to a dirty, messy house. It took Mara half an hour to clean, she then began setting up candles everywhere and went into the bedroom to find her outfit for the night.

John smiled as he placed the key into the door and opened it, he walked in and closed the door.

"Happy Valentine's day"He called out.

John walked in and placed the flowers down then slipped off his coat.

"Hey, Im just slipping into something more slutty"

John smiled then he noticed something on the table so he picked it up, there was no cover then he looked at the side which had a few words on it.

"Kelly and Sky"

John was confused at first then he grinned, he looked at the door Mara was in and then jumped over the sofa and took the video out and place it in then turned the tv on.

"I cant believe she got me porn, what a gal"John mumbled.

He leaned back still with a grin on his face as the video began playing.

_"Alright we are ready, push"_

_"Arrrggghh"_

_"Push"_

_"Im pushing you Ass!"_

In a few minutes, John face was screwed up as he looked horrified.

"Worst porn ever" he kept repeating as he held up his hands.

_"Make it stop arrgghh!"_

"I am trying"John replied back as he tried to turn the tv off.

Once the tv was off, John just stared there off into space after what he saw. He heard the door opened but he would look around, Mara stepped out in her sexy outift, she smiled at John.

"So what do you think?"she asked.

John turned around with a shocked face and Mara grinned as she looked at herself.

"Still got it"

Mara smiled as she walked over to John who shook his head.

"Why did you get me this?"He asked as he pointed to the empty case.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Its yelling, screaming, bleeding" John answered.

"Is this the video of the baby being born"Mara said as she picked it up.

"This is Kelly's, why were you watching it?"

John answered it with a blank face as he looked at her, Mara just looked confused.

"I thought you got me porn?"he replied.

Mara placed the video case down and looked at him as she reached for the plant pot.

"If you thought I was going to get you porn for Valentines day then you were right"She said with a smile as she pulled the video out of the plant pot.

"You are the best"he said smiling.

"Well apparently its suppose to be the best one there, want to take a look"Mara said as she looked at the back.

"Errhh"

"What?"Mara asked.

"Im not in a sexy mood at the moment"John replied.

Mara sat next to him and placed her hand on his knee, she was worried about him. John looked at her, he felt bad that she had planned all this and he was not in the mood.

"What is it?"

John looked at her and then pointed to the video, Mara rolled her eyes as she leaned back.

"John you cant let this video ruin this day for us or else im changing into something less sexy"Mara spoke.

"Ok you didnt watch that"

"Its a natural thing and beautiful"

"Beautiful? really you think this is beautiful?"

John grabbed the tv remote and turn the tv back on.

_"Arrggghh!"_

Mara leaned back scared at what she was watching, John 's faced screwed up again as this tape was aweful.

"Omg, turn it off!"

John reached to touch her knee but she slapped it away, her eyes still glued to the tv as were his.

Soon the video was over and the two sat there staring into space, none of them said a word due to the thing they just watched. Mara looked at the time and looked at John.

"Its been 90 seconds"she said.

"Yet its still on my mind"John groaned as he rubbed his face.

"It haunts me"Mara spoke.

"This is worst than watching Cody licking tequila off of Ted's stomach after this I would gladly make it my screen saver"he said.

Mara and John sat there for a few minutes until Mara suggested they hid it and John grabbed it then he hid it underneath the other sofa. Mara smiled as she thought it was funny.

"No we got to burn the sofa"John joked.

John crawled over to her and she smiled, they leaned over to kiss but John was hesitating as was she. As they got closer, there was a knock on the door.

"Thank god"Mara said

"Come in"John called out as he got up.

The door opened to reveal Stephanie who was carrying her night bag.

"I am so sorry to intrude but Beth arguing with Edge and I cant stand it"Stephanie explained.

Mara came over and took the bag from Steph as John frowned.

"Awww we cant see it happening"

"Oh well"Steph said as she stood in the kitchen eating some Chinese food.

"Oh yeah, that birthing tape you wanted, its here"Mara explained.

"Alright"

"But to warn you first, dont watch it"John said.

"Did you see, is it scary"Stephanie said as she looked at both of them.

"Its so bad that it could make someone kill themself"John explained as he walked back to the sofa.

"You guys are freaking me out, you will watch it will me?"Stephanie asked as she placed her hand on her bump.

"Ill leave a shirt that smells like me"Mara replied smiling.

Stephanie pouted and made them feel bad so they decided to watch it with her, John was a little bit annoyed he had to watch it three times now but the three sat down ready to watch it. John pressed play and the video began again.

"This does seem bad"Steph said.

_"Arrrggghh!"_

Stephanie leaned back scared as Mara hid her face behead Steph's shoulder while John screwed his face. Stephanie was glad to have her friends watching this with her as she wouldnt be able to survive it alone.

"Oh my god"

"Why am I watching it 3x's"John complained.

"Its still beautiful"Mara said.

"Its horrible"Steph replied.

"I know, Im so sorry for you"Mara said as she placed her hands over her face.

"I dont want to do this"Stephanie said looking scared.

John felt bad then he noticed something on the film, Kelly had given birth and the baby looked cute.

"Wait look"He said.

So Mara and Steph looked, Mara awwed at the sight on the baby and she commented on how cute the fingers looked as they were small. Steph tilted her head as she watched, she was still scared but the baby looked cute.

"Awww"Mara said.

The door opened to reveal Punk who looked confused.

"Punk"Mara said with a smile.

"I went to Beth's but she said you came back here"he explained.

Stephanie got up and ran over to him then hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her then he looked at John and Mara. John told him he would explain it later.

"Punk whats that?"Mara asked as she noticed the box.

"Oh yeah, happy V day"He said looking at Steph with a smile.

Stephanie opened it and smiled as she held the tiny shoe's that matched Punk's ring gear. Mara rushed over and looked at them, John smiled at Punk who nodded back.

"These are so cute"Mara gushed.

"Punk"Steph said as she kissed him.

**Next day...**

Mara and Stephanie had gone to meet up with Beth to go shopping so they left the boys by themself, Punk was holding the video case wondering what they had been watching but placed it down, he turned to John who was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey John?"

"What?"

"Want to watch a movie?"Punk said as John sat down next to him.

"Sure"he answered.

Punk pressed play thinking there was another video in but Steph left it in just to torture Punk and John, of course Mara was in on it because she told Punk they had watched spider man late at night.

_"Arrrghhh"_

_"Push"_

"What the hell"Punk screamed as his eyes were wide like fried eyes.

"Why me"John shouted as he grabbed the remote trying to turn it off but it would not.

"Turn it off John"Punk said pushing John.

_"Arggghhh!"_

John kept on trying but no success so they ran into the bedroom and turned on the tv in the room. Meanwhile at the cafe, the girls were laughing as they were guessing what the reaction of the boys were.

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

A scene from Friends was used, it was the Birthing tape scene with Monica and Chandler

hope you like it

review

:D


End file.
